Ahora somos dos!
by hikaru lucian
Summary: Un dios, un híbrido, una sacerdotisa y una medio fantasma ¿Qué podra resultar de esta extraña mezcla?
1. Chapter 1

** hola, esta es una nueva historia que cree junto a mi onee-chan, ojala les guste, ya saben dos cabezas piensan mejor que una :3 solo aclaro que esta historia es un crossover de inuyasha con noragami, asi que no se sorprendan por si ven a otros personajes.**

**¿Dónde se supone que debo de estar?**

Desperté esa mañana, recordando que tenia que ir con Cofcu-san a solo ella sabe donde, como era muy temprano me dio tiempo para bañarme y en menos de diez minutos estar lista. Salí de casa, me dirigí al templo de Cofcu-san, llame a la puerta y Cofcu-san salió corriendo disparada hacia mi, tomó mi mano, y en menos de lo que me di cuanta estaba un Daikoku muy enojado frente a la puerta.

-¿Está bien que salgamos así? Daikoku-san no te deja salir ¿verdad?-dije un poco nerviosa a Cofcu-san.

-Esta bien, es que casi nunca me deja salir, y en verdad quería ir contigo al templo Higurashi- me dijo Cofcu-san sin poner mucha importancia.

-¿El templo Higurashi?- no recibí respuesta.

El resto del camino fue muy cansado, el templo estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, pero eso no fue impedimento para Cofcu-san, después de una hora llegamos, había que subir muchas escaleras para llegar a la entrada, lo primero que vi fue el arco rojo de todos los templos, pero este en especial tenía algo distinto, no sabría decir que era, tal vez… mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un anciano un poco viejo, pero se veía que era muy activo.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿Vino aquí sola?- me pregunto de forma muy amable

-No- Recordé que no podían ver a Cofcu-san – Es decir, si, disculpe, ¿Qué tiene de especial este templo?-dije muy curiosa.

El señor pareció sonreír, pero cuando iba a empezar a hablar, una joven que no se veía mas grande que yo lo llamo, y se tuvo que retirar.

-En este templo, hay un árbol sagrado- empezó a decir Cofcu- se dice que en el una sacerdotisa muy poderosa sello a un ser híbrido muy fuerte, mira, lo tienes justo atrás de ti.

Voltee, era verdad, justo a mis espaldas había un gran árbol con un tallo muy fuerte, pero había una parte de este que no tenia corteza, y que tenia un hoyo, era en verdad muy curioso.

-Dime Cofcu-san-empecé a decir muy segura- ¿Qué paso con el ser hibrido?

-Pues la verdad no conozco bien la historia, creo que la sacerdotisa murió, y el ser sé quedó allí por mucho tiempo, pero se suponía que…-no termino la frase- ¿Quieres vivir una aventura?-dijo con una mirada muy divertida.

-Pues si, pero lo que en verdad me gustaría seria que me terminaras de contar esa historia-

-Vaya, negociaciones, bueno pues te la terminare de contar si primero haces lo que yo te diga.

No me dejo otra opción, obedecí atentamente, vagamos un rato por el templo, entonces vi la cara maniaca de Cofcu-san, lo que solo significaba que una terriblemente loca idea se le había metido a la cabeza, ¡claro! ¿Porque no?, si ella al final era la diosa de la pobreza y a su alrededor siempre pasaban cosas malas.

-Hiyorin…-sonó la voz de Cofcu-san- sabes seria divertido ver que hay en ese lugar- dijo señalando una bodega, no era otra cosa.

-no creo que sea buena idea Cofcu-san, allí tiene un letrero que dice que esta prohibido el paso, así que no-

Los ojos de Cofcu-san imploraban que fuera, así que termine rindiéndome, y cediendo a sus deseos, nos acercamos discretamente, abrimos la puerta para meternos y cerrarla atrás de nosotras.

-Cofcu-san, nos vamos a meter en problemas-dije lanzando una mirada seria, pero un suspiro de alivio.

-Esta bien, si es así solo tengo que abrir unos cuantos agujeros y…- no la deje terminar

-Mira Cofcu-san, es un pozo, y tal parece que alguien ha estado aquí recientemente.

-Puede ser, quizá han venido a limpiar, ya sabes hay que mantener las cosas limpias.

Mire dentro del pozo, y creo que por un momento me volví loca, había visto el cielo del otro lado, pero eso era imposible ¿o no? decidí acercarme mas, creo que fue demasiado, porque me caí, iba cayendo lentamente por el pozo, no era tan grave, solo tenia que volver a salir, pero algo en mi sabia que no era verdad, había una inmensa oscuridad que me jalaba con ella, llama a Yato fue lo último que recuerdo decirle a Cofcu-san antes de desmallarme.

Acababa de llegar de la era feudal hacia solo unas horas, y ocupe este preciado tiempo antes de la escuela para dormir, no tuve mucho éxito, por que en la era feudal casi siempre un youkai nos despertaba en la mañana y no podía dormir, este habito se me había pegado, sin mas opción me levanté y baje a la cocina con el fin de preparar mi desayuno. Al parecer mamá ya se había levantado al igual que el abuelo, solo Souta, mi hermano menor y yo seguíamos en la cama.

-Buenos días, ¿Dónde está el abuelo?- pregunte a mi madre sentándome en la mesa.

-esta afuera atendiendo a los visitantes, ya está el desayuno, creo que es hora de reunirnos, Aome, serias tan gentil de llamar a tu abuelo, mientras yo llamo a Souta.

-si mamá- dije antes de salir a donde se encontraba el abuelo.

Cuando salí, el abuelo estaba hablando con dos jóvenes que parecían de mi edad, se me hizo extraño que una tuviera el pelo rosa, pero creo que así es la moda.

-Abuelo, ya esta el desayuno-le grite desde lo lejos.

El abuelo se despidió de una de las jóvenes y vino hacia mi.

-has sido muy descortés de no despedirte de la chica de cabello rosa-dije dándole mucha importancia, pero mi abuelo pareció no entender.

Tomamos el desayuno, y a mi ya se me había hecho tarde para la escuela, salí disparada hacia mi escuela, no podía llegar tarde o no me dejarían entrar, llegue solo por minutos, estaba muy aliviada, mi abuelo siempre ponía escusas no muy buenas para justificar mi ausencia, en la entrada estaban mis amigas para recibirme.

-¿Ya estas mejor Aome?, la neumonía en tercer grado es muy grave-menciono una de ellas.

Hice una cara de decepción, para después decirle a mis amigas que entráramos al salón. El resto del día transcurrió bastante normal, no comprendía bien algunas materias, pero daba mi mejor esfuerzo. Al final del día sonó el tan esperado anuncio del final de clases, me apresure a guardar mis cosas y salir hacia mi casa.

-Ya llegue- grite para que todos me oyeran- tengo que salir de compras.-

Tome mis cosas y me salí, tenia que comprar todo lo necesario para que todos estuvieran felices, me gusta mucho ir a la era feudal, pensé al entrar a una tienda, después compre lo necesario, un poco extra para todos y volví a mi casa.

Antes de preparar la maleta me metí a bañar, no era muy cómodo hacerlo en la era feudal, salí, me puse mi uniforme, desenrede mi cabello, empaque las mochilas y me dirigí al pozo, antes de irme me despedí de todos y entré al pozo.

**¿que les parecio? podrian dejarme lo que piensan en un review, gracias :3, se despide Hikari.**


	2. Un híbrido y un dios

**Un híbrido y un dios**

Cuando abrí los ojos sentí otra vez la agonía de volverme loca, pues claro vi como la luz del día pasaba a través del pozo, seguro había un error, eso no era posible, ya que el pozo estaba en una bodega, una con techo, así que era muy poco probable que la luz del día alumbrara a donde me encontraba yo, tenia que salir lo mas prono posible para reclamarle a Cofcu-san, bueno no era su culpa que a su alrededor siempre pasen cosas malas, pero al fin lo hacían.

Después de un rato me pare, había que idear un método para salir lo más pronto posible, cuando me pare, alcance a ver dos pequeñas figuras, este día iba de normal en raro, me pareció ver a una gato y un niño con orejas de zorro, creo que gritaron algo como Aome pero se desilusionaron al verme, creo que el pequeño se espantó, por que salió corriendo a todo lo que daba.

*Shippo pov*

¡Tengo que llegar con Inuyasha! pensaba mientras corría a la velocidad que mis pies me permitían, ¿Dónde estaría?

-¡Inuyasha!- empecé a gritar como loco por todos lados-¿Dónde estas Inuyasha?

Kirara había visto lo mismo que yo, a una persona extraña salir del pozo, esto no podría significar nada bueno. Tras muchos minutos de duro trabajo al fin encontré a Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha, algo malo ha pasado! En el pozo, tal vez sea un youkai.

-Y tu como cobarde saliste corriendo he Shippo khe!- no parecía sorprendido, pues muchos youkais salen del pozo.

-¡Claro que no!- dije muy seguro, pero avergonzado- es que era mi deber venir a avisar- eso, poner una escusa.

-Bueno, vamos a tener que ir a ver-

-Si Inuyasha, ve a ver en lo que yo voy por kirara- traté de zafarme en vano.

Corrimos a donde estaba la chica, o el youkai, ya estaba afuera, era rápida, pero nadie es rival para el gran Shippo e Inuyasha.

*Fin del pov*

* * *

><p>Tras mucho intentar logré salir, me pregunto que era esa extraña criatura que antes había visto, quizá era un ayaki, pero ese en realidad no era el problema, el problema era que estaba en un lugar que no conocía, que bien podría ser un universo alterno o peor aun, podría estar muerta y no saberlo, esta bien, esta opción no era muy viable, pero en tiempos de crisis todo se podía pensar, debo guardar la calma, me dije a mi misma, si no lo hacia no lograría nada.<p>

Había que explorar el camino, no podía quedarme ahí esperando a Yato, como no traía nada, fue más fácil salir, quizá había alguien que me reconociera o podría ayudarme. Yo estaba en pleno campo, sin nadie a la vista, ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Dónde estaría?

Me quede pensando y vagando un rato, caminaba mucho pero no había gente a la vista, casi nada estaba pasando, el viento soplaba dulcemente, mientras las hojas caían suavemente, la verdad es que este lugar resultaba más pacífico que la cuidad donde yo vivía, pero nada es perfecto, aquí también debería haber ayakis, pero auqui no he visto ninguno.

Camine por un rato más, sin poder llegar a ningún lado, cuando ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza, un chico que se veía de 17 años apareció por el sendero, que alivio sentí por un momento, pero solo duro un momento, pues a medida que se iba acercando pude verlo bien, creo que no era un chico, más bien podría ser un ayaki.

A medida que se acercaba se podían ver sus facciones, tenía las orejas de perro, y una sonrisa arrogante en la cara, el cabello largo y plateado, verdaderamente no podía ser un humano, debía ser un youkai, pero yo no estaba indefensa, tal vez en esta forma. Tire mi cuerpo, si él era un ayaki, debía ser capaz de verme.

Tardo unos momentos, pero al final me vio, o eso parecía, porque movió su nariz, como si me estuviera oliendo, y creo que mi olor no le agrado, pues sacó la espada que colgaba de su cintura, un simple trasto viejo, me sería muy fácil vencerlo, más en esta forma que es más fuerte. Pero, de repente la espada tomó otra forma, se veía mucho más fuerte y poderosa.

-Cobarde, muestra tu verdadera forma- me gritó desde lo lejos, manteniendo firme la espada.

No necesitaba contestarle, me puse en posición de pelea y me prepare no tardes Yato pensé.

* * *

><p>Justo cuando llegue a la época feudal me acordé que había olvidado algo, así que sin que nadie me viera tuve que volver, esto por que si me veían ya no me dejarían volver a mi época. Logre llegar a mi época sin que nadie se diera cuenta.<p>

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el supermercado, Inuyasha no podía vivir sin sus papas, así que no debía olvidarlas. De regreso a mi casa venía pensando en muchas cosas, me gustaba mucho estar en la otra época con todos, Miroku, Sango, Shippo e Inuyasha, todos muy alegres y dispuestos a ayudar, a pesar de que alguna vez todos fuimos engañados y puestos unos en contra de otros.

Ya tenía todo preparado, ahora si estaba dispuesta a irme, me encamine al pozo, y estaba por abrir la puerta, pero un ruido me detuvo, algo que provenía de la bodega, parecían voces de personas, decidí abrir la puerta, pero solo un poco para que no me pudieran ver. Allí estaba aquella chica de cabello rosa que había visto antes, pero la chica con la que se encontraba no estaba, en lugar de ella había un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, traía una espada en la mano, y parecía estar muy desesperado por lanzarse al pozo, en realidad no me preocupaba mucho que alguien se cayera, pues hasta ahora solo Inuyasha y yo habíamos podido pasar, los escuche hablar por lo bajo.

-Hiyori- gritaba continuamente el de cabello negro- ¡contesta Hiyori!

-Yato, te digo que ella desapareció, como si el pozo se la hubiera tragado- hablo la chica de cabello rosa.

-Tengo que hacer algo, lo que sea, pero debo hacerlo por Hiyori, vamos Yukkine- le gritó.

Iba a entrar, para ver si podía ayudarlos, pero en ese momento el chico de cabello negro hizo un movimiento con su espada, y desapareció, fue muy rápido, y no supe bien que pasó, fue muy rápido. Entre al pozo, pero algo no funciono, no podía pasar a la otra época y de aquellas personas, no quedaba nada, no sabía que había pasado.

¿Acaso este se volvió a cerrar? O aquellas personas que estuvieron antes tuvieron algo que ver, espero que no seas así, pero de todos modos, no puedo esperar, tengo que moverme, intentar lo que sea, una, dos, cinco veces intentando entrar al pozo, no tengo mucho éxito.

-Inuyasha- grito como loca- Inuyasha- parece que no sirve, no puedo evitarlo, mis ojos se humedecen y empiezan a gotear- Inuyasha- pasó en realidad poco tiempo, pero no quería que el pozo se sellara para no poder abrirse.

Me quede un rato tirada, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, pero de repente una luz ilumino el pozo, allí estaba, se podía pasar otra vez, la alegría que sentí no podía contenerse.

* * *

><p>No planeaba dejar que aquel ayaki me hiciera daño, yo era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerle, no creo que un ayaki pueda tener una espada tan buena como la de Yato, pero aun así se veía muy imponente, necesitaba a Yato.<p>

Parecía que lo había invocado con el pensamiento, porque del pozo salió aquel chico del que tanto me gustaba su olor, Yato, parecía que le había costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, y atrás de él venía Cofcu-san, me alegré mucho al verlo, pero no creo que Yato se haya alegrado de ver a ese ayaki amenazándome con su espada, pues a pesar del agotamiento que parecía tener se levantó rápidamente y dio un salto hacia donde estaba yo, Cofcu-san m jaló por atrás y empezamos a correr.

-Espera Cofcu-san, ¿Qué pasará con Yato?- exclame soltándome de su mano.

-Él va a estar bien, tenemos que salir, si queremos que todo salga bien para Yato-

No creía lo que Cofcu-san me estaba diciendo, pero si tenía que apartarme un poco, si no quisiera que Yato se desconcentrara, me quedé un poco lejos, para no estorbar, a lo lejos sonaban las voces de aquel ser y de Yato, en realidad no estaban diciendo nada, pero su posición y sus miradas decían todo.

Al principio parecía que aquel ser se confundió al ver salir a Yato, pero cuando vio que tenía una espada, o más bien dos, se colocó otra vez en posición de pelea, y Yato no perdió un solo instante para defenderse con Yukinne. Yato fue el primero en atacar, con tanta gracia, y habilidad, movía las espadas en dirección a aquel ser, pero este no se quedaba atrás, también se movía muy rápido esquivando los ataques de Yato.

Era el turno de aquel ser, también tenía buenos movimientos, su espada parecía muy fuerte, de pronto, se quedó parado, como buscando algo, o esperando un ataque, parecía haberlo encontrado, pues hizo un rápido movimiento al tiempo que gritaba algo viento cortante fue lo que me pareció escuchar, el ataque hizo retroceder a Yato, pero se repuso muy rápido, y atacó velozmente, atacó de frente, logó hacer una pequeña abertura en la ropa de el ayaki, esto era raro, pues los ataques de Yato son muy fuertes, iban parejos, atacando cada uno muy parejo, recibiendo y dando golpes, las espadas son muy resistentes, y muy poderosas,.

En aquel campo se podía ver mucho mejor, los árboles habían quedado atrás, el cielo estaba claro y despejado, el sol ardía en el cielo, mientras aquellos se batían a un duelo con espadas, elegante, furioso y hasta un poco agresivo. La impaciencia de ambos se sentía en el aire, esperando por tomar aire, los sonidos que hacían las espadas sonaban resonando en todo el aire, dando así una gran impresión de la batalla, Yato atacaba fuertemente, pero así mismo el otro los recibía y atacaba con igual dedicación, ¿Cuánto más pensaba durar esta batalla?

Necesitaba intervenir, de la manera más rápida posible, si me interponía quizá se pararían, entonces me zafe de Cofcu-san y corrí hacia la pelea, dispuesta a todo, entonces la ví, a la misma chica del pueblo con ojos achocolatados y su cabello color azabache, haciendo lo mismo que yo, interponiéndose a punto de que la espada de Yato rosara su cuello.

* * *

><p>Di muchas gracias por que el pozo no se haya cerrado nuevamente, en efecto estaba muy feliz, no podía pedir mucho, saqué la mochila que pesaba como una tonelada, pero entonces algo me distrajo, un sonido de choque de espadas, ¿Qué pasaría? Tal vez había salido un youkai, pero no creo, es verdad había olvidado que paso con aquellos extraños visitantes, probablemente ellos tendrían algo que ver, *tengo que llegar a ver qué pasa* pensaba, no tuve que correr mucho, pues prácticamente estaba enfrente mío, tal como lo supuse, allí estaba Inuyasha con el chico de cabello negro.<p>

Parecía un simple humano, así que no tenía mucho sentido en que este pudiera luchar tan bien contra Inuyasha, quizá le haya vendido su alma a algún youkai, pero no tenía ningún rastro de un aura maligna, así que debía ser algo más, entonces vi algo que no había visto antes, aquel chico tenía un aura distinta a la de un humano o de un youkai, era algo que no había visto antes.

De cualquier manera, no podía dejar que Inuyasha siguiera peleando con aquel chico, necesitaba respuestas y tal vez él podría ayudarme, entonces vi la única opción viable, tenía que interponerme entre ellos, si alguna de las espadas de aquel chico llegara a peligrar sé que Inuyasha no lo permitiría, me apresuré a ir. Llegue cuando la Tessaiga de Inuyasha, parecía estar en medio de las espadas de el chico de cabello la vi, a la misma chica del templo, la con la que estaba hablando mi abuelo y estaba con la chica del cabello rosa, estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo, interponiéndose entre ellos, pero yo llegue antes, llagué y empujé levemente a Inuyasha, pero este me jalo justo a tiempo, antes de que la espada del chico cortara mi cuello sin poder hacer nada, no podía hacer nada, me quede en shock, aferrada a Inuyasha.

-Aome- hablaba Inuyasha, al ver que estaba bien, sonrió y me dijo- quédate atrás, todavía debo acabar con él.

-No, Inuyasha, él no es un youkai- dije tratando de calmarlo. Note que una situación parecida pasaba con la chica y el chico, vi algo que creí imposible, la chica tenía una colita, cuando estaba en el templo no la tenía, esto era muy raro, pero de repente un movimiento interrumpió mis pensamientos, el chico se acercaba hacia nosotros, entonces Inuyasha me hizo para atrás, habían tomado posición de pelea, no entendían, estaba dispuesta a volver a hacer lo mismo, o si no, ir por mi arco y flechas, pero no hubo necesidad de eso, pues por lo lejos llegó Miroku.

-Calma señores, no hay necesidad de pelear- dijo Miroku interponiéndose entre los dos.

-No te metas Miroku, este no es tu asunto- dijo Inuyasha apuntándole con la espada.

-Es verdad- dijo el chico de cabello negro-hazte un lado.

Miroku hizo un gesto hacia el cielo –hay, esta juventud ya no tiene respeto.- cuando dijo esto tomo su mano derecha amenazando a Yato y a Inuyasha alternando entre ambos. Al parecer el chico de cabello oscuro no entendía bien que pasaba, seguía en posición de ataque.

-Bueno, al parecer no quieres cambiar de opinión-dijo Miroku quitando el rosario de su brazo.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento soplo por todo el aire, Inuyasha se había hecho para atrás, en cuanto el chico al principio no reacciono, como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando, pero después reacciono, se aferro de un árbol, buscaba algo, tal vez a la chica del templo. Tenía mucha resistencia, y Miroku se cansó, volvió a tomar su rosario y cerró su mano.

-Ahora, ¿ya están dispuestos al dialogo?- dijo Miroku dispuesto a volver a hacer lo mismo.

Ambos bajaron sus espadas, y se sentaron, dispuestos a hablar, confiaba en Miroku, así dejaría todo en sus manos, pero aun así sabia que ninguno de ellos tendría respuestas preguntándole al otro, me acerque a Inuyasha y le propuse que fuéramos con Kaede, aceptó al igual que el chico de cabello negro.

Al parecer Miroku no podía ver a la chica, me seguía intrigando su colita, y por qué había sido capaz de pasar por el pozo, pero finalmente a eso íbamos con Kaede, a buscar respuestas.

* * *

><p><strong>hola a todos :3 aqui está otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho, voy a actualizar cada lunes (espero) por favor dejen lo que piensan, gracias.<strong>

**O muchas gracias ichigobleach me diste mucha alegría, que bueno que te haya gustado :3 **


	3. Encuentros

**Encuentros**

Recorrimos el camino a casa de la anciana Kaede en silencio, Miroku seguía sin poder ver a la chica de cabello castaño, y ella seguía con su colita, caminaba atrás del chico de cabello negro, así como yo caminaba detrás de Inuyasha. Llegamos muy pronto, al parecer la anciana Kaede había salido a recoger algunas plantas, pero al cabo de un rato llego.

-Veamos, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?- dijo la anciana Kaede mirando a todos los que estbamos presentes.

Por un momento todos nos quedamos callados, pero el silencio no es algo que le guste mucho a Inuyasha, así que él tomó la palabra.

-Shippo vino corriendo del pozo diciendo que un youkai salió del pozo, fui a ver lo que pasó, y esta chica tenía un olor muy curioso, entonces llegó esta bestia y- en eso el chico de cabello negro lo interrumpió

-¿a quien le llamas bestia? Acaso no conoces al gran Yato- dijo elevando una mano hacia el cielo, como si se sintiera una gran maravilla- Hiyori porque no le dices quien es tu dios favorito.

-Cállate presumido, pero en ese caso Aome diles acerca del poderoso Inuyasha-

La chica de cabello castaño se rio, y hablo –Yato es un dios sin templo- a lo que este reacciono con un aura deprimida.

-Hiyori, no tenias por que decir eso-

-Bueno Inuyasha es una especie de demonio perro muy terco- dije muy sonriente.

-Aome- dijo Inuyasha con tono de reproche

-Inuyasha- parecía saber que venia- ¡Abajo!

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Aome?- reprocho Inuyasha desde el suelo.

La casa se lleno de ruido, todos tratando de hablar, entonces una voz se escucho, no había nadie mas en la cabaña mas que Inuyasha, la anciana Kaede, ese chico Yato, su compañera Hiyori y yo, entonces ¿De donde provenía esa voz?

-Yato, ¿Por qué no me dejas explicar quien eres?- sonó otra vez la voz, parecía que provenía de las espadas de el chico.

-Tienes razón- dijo el chico de cabello negro- regresa Yukkine.

Cuando pronuncio estas palabras la espada se transformo en un chico, una persona ¿Cómo es eso posible? La Tessaiga de Inuyasha estaba hecha del colmillo de su padre, y se podía transformar, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que unas espadas pudieran ser un chico, un chico rubio con ojos rojos, parecía que tenía 14 años, un año más que Rin y uno menos que Kohaku.

-Yato es un dios fastidioso que no deja de alardear sobre el mismo, y que solo va vagando por allí haciendo encargos que nadie quiere- dijo el chico con un frio tono.

-Yukkine-grito el chico de cabello negro- será mejor que me presente yo mismo- empezó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Yo soy el increíble dios Yatogami, soy una especie de dios en construcción, pero ya verán, pronto todos se arrodillaran ante mi, me pedirán deseos y entonces me presentare como la máxima deidad de la tierra.

-Hey Aome, ¿Hay algún dios llamado Yatogami en el futuro?- dijo Inuyasha con cara de incredulidad.

-Eh, me parece que no- dije con una sonrisa.

-Ja, seudodios, ves no es mas que una mentira- dijo Inuyasha en tono arrogante señalando a Yatogami.

El chico pareció volver con el aura deprimida, pero se recuperó – Bueno, yo nunca he oído hablar de un tal Inuyasha- termino con una sonrisa malévola.

-Esta bien, muchas de las cosas que pasaron en la era feudal se olvidaron-dije con el fin de mejorar las cosas- bueno, y ¿Tu quien eres?- le pregunté a la chica de cabello café.

-Hiyori, Iki Hiyori- dijo con una sonrisa dulce- y él es Yukkine, el shinki de Yato.

-¿Qué es un shinki?- preguntó Inuyasha.

-un shinki sirve como un arma para los dioses, con uno puedo cortar lo que sea-dijo Yatogami.

-ja, no creo que un shinki pueda ganarle a Tessaiga- dijo en tono arrogante Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha- dije- ¡abajo!

-Entonces todo esta ya claro- dijo la anciana Kaede- Yato pudo cruzar al cortar un pedazo del tiempo espacio en un punto débil que es el pozo. Aome y yo podemos verlos por la vista que solo una sacerdotisa tiene, e Inuyasha al ser un medio demonio con su olfato es capaz de percibirlos. Pero aun no se como esta chica fue capaz de pasar por el pozo.

-Tal vez por que ella es una medio fantasma- dijo Yato señalando a Hiyori.

-¿Medio fantasma?- sonó la voz de Inuyasha.

-Por un accidente, mi alma se separó de mi cuerpo, como único lazo tengo esta _colita_, a veces puedo dejarlo a voluntad, pues soy mas fuerte así- empezó a decir Hiyori- por cierto he dejado mi cuerpo, y necesito ir por él, así que me retiro- dijo y se fue.

-Espérame Hiyori, voy contigo- dijo Yukkine tratando de alcanzar a Hiyori.

-Para resumir, hay un medio demonio, una sacerdotisa, una medio fantasma y un increíble dios- dijo Yato con aura encantadora al hablar de él, de la cual fue sacada por Inuyasha con un golpe como los que a veces le da a Kouga.

-Ya bata, seudodios, mejor ve a ver que paso con tu chica- dijo Inuyasha con cara de malicia.

Yato se sonrojó bastante con este comentario y salió de la cabaña.

-Esto es muy raro ¿verdad?- dije mirando melancólicamente a Inuyasha

-¿Qué es de nuestras vidas normal?- me respondió con el mismo tono.

*Yato pov*

Salí en busca de Hiyori, un poco molesto por el comentario de Inuyasha, este me había dejado muy confundido, pero decido no prestar mucha atención. Estaba mal ubicado, no sabia donde me encontraba, si aquella era la época feudal entonces quizá estaría…no valía la pena recordarlo, pero igual no recuerdo haber visto ese lugar.

_¿Donde estas Hiyori?_ Pensaba Yato mientras caminaba por el sendero, el lugar era tan pacifico que no se escuchaba otra cosa que no fuera el caer de las hojas, me adentré en el bosque, notando que ya me había alejado lo suficiente para que nadie me viera, pero si lo suficiente para que yo viera a todos y escucharlos, de pronto el viento cambio drásticamente, se sentía mas seco y hostil, se podía sentir una presencia no tan grata, una que se me hacia muy conocida, lamentablemente muy conocida.

No quería voltearme, temía encontrarme con el dueño de esa presencia, no tenía a Yukkine para defenderme, entonces los pasos se escucharon, se aproximaba rápidamente, era muy veloz, tenía que voltearme, los pasos se pararon en seco, como si aquella entidad hubiera visto algo que tampoco quería, lentamente me estaba volteando, un poco aturdido, termine por estar frente a frente con él, o mejor dicho conmigo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, era muy irónico pensar que me estaba viendo a mi mismo unos quinientos años atrás, con esa fría mirada que tenía en aquel entonces, con el cabello recogido y una vestimenta muy normal. Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Y…Yato?- era la voz de Nora, que provenía de la espada.

Nos quedamos viendo un rato mas, al parecer me parecía muy extraño verme en un futuro, extraño pero no malo.

_*Fin del Yato pov_*

* * *

><p><em>¿Dónde está mi cuerpo? O junto al pozo<em> pensé en lo que iba en camino al pozo, allí había dejado mi cuerpo inerte, ahora era mucho mas fácil ya que había podido dejarlo a voluntad, Yukkine venia detrás de mi, caminaba observando todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor, era muy bello, algo que nosotros solo habíamos visto en películas y en libros, la era feudal de la que tanto nos habían hablado en la escuela, la gente trabajando en sus casas, y los niños corriendo y jugando, parecía que esto deprimía a Yukkine, claro ellos estaban vivos, podían crecer. Para distraer a Yukkine le dije que me ayudara a buscar mi cuerpo. Cuando llegamos a el pozo mi mundo se cayo, pues mi cuerpo no estaba, no donde yo recordaba haberlo dejado, comencé a buscarlo por donde fuera, quizá alguien lo tomo y… ¡lo enterró! No esto era muy absurdo, había que encontrarlo donde fuera.

-Yukkine, ¿ya buscaste por…- interrumpí mis palabras, Yukkine estaba mirando a una pequeña de kimono naranja y blanco a cuadros, estaba junto a un ayaki, probablemente era otra cosa, en forma de ¿dragón de dos cabezas?, o al menos eso parecía, pero Yukkine no dejaba de mirarla, en verdad era muy linda, parecía que estaba cuidando a alguien, mire mas de cerca, ¡era mi cuerpo! En algún momento ella lo había tomado y ahora estaba cuidando de él.

-Yukkine, vamos a acercarnos, creo que ella tiene mi cuerpo- le dije sonriendo ampliamente

-E…creo que será mejor que te espere aquí, por si Yato me necesita, hablando de él, ¿Dónde está?- dijo cambiando el tema

-No te escaparas de esta- le dije jalándolo y llevándomelo hacia donde estaba la chica- No te preocupes, ella no puede verte.

Nos acercamos un poco mas, ella seguía cuidando de mi cuerpo, como si supera que sigue vivo pero sin sentido.

-He- la pequeña niña me estaba mirando a los ojos, ¡había logrado verme! En mi forma de medio fantasma, eso era algo imposible.- eres igual a ella- dijo sorprendida.

-¿Cómo has podido vernos?- dijo Yukkine muy sorprendido.

-¿Verlos?- parecía confundida, y empezó a reír- ¿es tu hermana?

No supe como reaccionar, ella pudo vernos, a mí y a Yukkine –No, bueno no.- dije finalmente- ¿me lo prestas?

-claro- dijo con una sonrisa.

Tome mi cuerpo y me uní nuevamente a él, a ella le sorprendió ver eso, pero no mucho, parecía que había visto cosas peores, ella sonrió y me pregunto firmemente

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Iba a hablar cuando Yukkine me arrebató la palabra.

-Me llamo Yukkine y ella es Hiyori, soy el shinki bendito de el dios Yato, y ella es una medio fantasma.

-O ya veo, entonces ¿ustedes son algo así como un youkai?

-¡No! no es nada de eso- Yukkine reacciono muy alterado, pero después se calmo.

-Bueno, yo me llamo Rin y ellos son Ah y Uh, vivo con el señor Sesshomaru, el señor Jaken y Kohaku, tengo 13 años, pero hay algo que me llama la atención, ¿Por qué están vestidos igual que la señorita Aome?

-A eso, entonces todos aquí se conocen- dijo para si Yukkine, entonces empecé a notar que sobraba allí- bueno supongo que es por que venimos de la misma época, y quien es Sesshomaru, ¿es tu papa?

-Bueno creo que ya me voy, gracias por cuidar de mi cuerpo Rin- dije sin ser muy notada.

-No, es algo un poco difícil de explicar, el me rescato cuando mis padres y hermanos murieron, es el youkai mas poderoso que existe, siempre cuida de mi- un ruido interrumpió sus palabras, pero no lo tomo mas en cuanta- ¿A dónde ha ido la señorita Hiyori?

Ambos se vieron sorprendidos –no lo se, hace solo un momento estaba aquí-

Así se quedaron un rato platicando, Yukkine se veía muy feliz, y ella era muy sonriente, era muy raro que aquella niña pudiera vernos, al parecer todos aquí podían, llegue nuevamente a donde estaba la aldea pero ahora parecía mucho mas inerte. Entonces aquel monje que antes había separado a Yato e Inuyasha se paro de frente mio, venia junto a una chica de cabello castaño, con algo que parecía un boomerang gigante en la espalda. El monje se empezó a acercar a mi.

-Bella dama me permitiría pedirle un favor- dijo tomándome la mano y no supe como reaccionar- ¿Podría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo? Para que mi descendencia no se quede inconclusa si yo termino muriendo en esta lucha con el enemigo – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el boomerang y la cachetada que le metí yo, por cierto fue muy fuerte y se oyó desde muy lejos, ya que Inuyasha y Aome salieron de donde estaban.

* * *

><p>*Yato pov*<p>

El ambiente no había cambiado, al menos no para mi, ninguno de los dos hacia nada, solo nos mirábamos desafiantes a los ojos, no pude evitar recordar aquellos tiempos, era terrible, entonces el sonido de algo en la aldea llamo mi atención, voltee para ver que era y mi sorpresa fue ver a Hiyori ya en su cuerpo toda roja y tratando de golpear al monje. Corrí sin acordarme de aquel Yato, corrí hasta llegar donde estaba Hiyori y sin pensarlo llame a Yukkine.

*fin del Yato pov*

Inuyasha y yo salimos de la cabaña, mirando a Sango golpear a Miroku y a Hiyori totalmente sonrojada, no era muy difícil averiguar lo que había pasado.

-Miroku, tú siempre con tus tonterías- lo regañaba Inuyasha.

-Es que no lo puedo evitar, es mi maldición- decía con una marca de una mano en la cara.

Por lo lejos se vio como Yato llegaba con dos espadas en las manos, dispuesto a atacar a lo que fuese que había hecho que Hiyori reaccionara así. Sacó conclusiones demasiado rápido, vio a Inuyasha parado, después a Miroku con una cachetada en la cara y a Hiyori un poco menos roja, su reacción no fue buena, corrió hacia donde se encontraban Miroku y Sango, para atacar con la espada.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Hiyori?- gritaba al tiempo que iba a atacar a Miroku, pero Inuyasha se interpone.

-No es nada- lo detiene de un golpe- estoy seguro que jamás volverá a intentarlo- dijo mirando seriamente a Miroku.

Este último se sonrojo mucho y solo sonrió como siempre. Para sorpresa de todos, muchos gritos salieron de más adentro de la aldea y todos empezaron a correr. Todos corrimos para ver que estaba pasando.

Tome mi arco y mis flechas y salimos para donde estaba el alboroto.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- le preguntó Inuyasha a un aldeano.

-Hay una chica que esta causando mucho alboroto- dijo con la voz temblorosa señalando a una chica, la vi bien, ¡era la chica con la que antes había estado Hiyori y Yato! Entonces alguien me arrebato la palabra.

-Cofcu-san ¿Cómo es que lograste llegar aquí?- era Hiyori que la llamaba desde lo lejos.

La chica de cabello rosa volteo y corrió hacia donde estaba Hiyori – ¡Hiyorin!, pues veras, vine con Yato después de que el pozo te tragara, y pues la verdad me aburrí mucho al ver como Yato y ese chico de allí – señalo a Inuyasha- empezaron a pelear y mejor vine a ver que estaba pasando por aquí, y pues ya sabes como son las cosas la gente empezó a correr de mi.- termino con una gran sonrisa traviesa.

Todos nos quedamos muy confundidos (mis a amigos y yo) no sabíamos de que hablaba aquella chica, al parecer ella pensaba que no la podíamos ver porque cuando le hable se le vio muy confundida.

-¿Quién eres tu?- dije intrigada ante sus palabras.

-O- ¿Cómo es posible que puedas vernos?.

-Larga historia- contestó Hiyori.

-Bueno en ese caso la escuchare luego, tengo que irme sino Daikoku se enojara mucho conmigo- dijo dispuesta a irse la de cabello rosa- por cierto, ¿por donde puedo volver?

-Esa es una buena pregunta, quizá debas intentar volver al pozo, ¿Por allí llegaste verdad?- le dije con un tono calmado.

Volvimos al pozo, para ver si en verdad funcionaba lo que habíamos supuesto, entonces Yato le gritó algo antes de que se fuera

-Intenta avisarle a todos- le gritó.

Entonces volvió a sacar a Yukkine de las espadas, este se veía algo molesto por algo. Volteo hacia unos árboles con la mirada algo baja y susurro para si _ella ya se fue._

* * *

><p><strong><em>hey que tal? una hora de retraso :3 pero aqui esta el capitulo, ojala les guste la historia y nuevamente por si no viste el otro gracias ichigobleach :D<em>**


	4. El trato que nadie queria

**El trato que nadie queria**

Todos nos quedamos viendo al pozo esperando que algo pasara, pero no, Cofcu-san estaba al final del pozo, no había saltado de eras, decepción, ahora había que quedarnos en la era feudal hasta que esto pasara, no tenia muchas ganas de esto, mis padres se preocuparían por mi, además tenía que ir a la escuela y mis amigas se iban a preocupar demasiado, ya era alarmante cuando perdía mi cuerpo, ahora seria peor si desaparecía por completo, estaba a punto de volverme loca, tenía que pensar en otras cosas, en eso una mano se poso en mi hombro.

-Tranquila, puedo saber por lo que pasas, pero esta bien creo que Inuyasha puede ayudarnos a encontrar una solución –era la voz de Aome, que me sonreía dulcemente.

-Ke, ¿Por qué habría yo de ayudar a ese seudodios? – Inuyasha decía en tono molesto.

Aome volteo con una cara no muy agradable –Inuyasha, ¡abajo! –esta bien Hiyori, nos ayudara.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Aome? –Se quejaba Inuyasha desde el suelo.

-Ya esta bien de peleas –La señora que al parecer se llamaba Kaede había llegado –Tienen que buscar una solución, porque eso también significa que no vas a poder pasar Aome.

Todos guardamos silencio, analizando como podríamos dar una solución al problema.

-entonces tenemos que buscar una solución, ¿Quién podría ayudarnos? –Yukkine rompió el silencio, es verdad había que hacer algo.

-Creo que hay alguien que nos puede ayudar –dijo la anciana Kaede avanzando a su cabaña.

La seguimos hasta llegar ahí, la cabaña se veía pequeña, Yato, Inuyasha, Yukkine, Aome, el monje pervertido y su acompañante estábamos allí.

-Hay un templo al otro lado del país, no es fácil llegar allí, hay muchos demonios protegiendo el lugar, hace unos años mi hermana Kikyo intentó llegar ahí pero en realidad – La anciana Kaede se quedó callada, -bueno no importa, en el centro del templo hay un oráculo, les puede decir que hacer.

-Bueno eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber, Hiyori vámonos – Yato hablo parándose.

-Yo creí que Aome e Inuyasha iban a venir con nosotros –dije un poco extrañada.

-No necesitamos de ellos, ya sabemos lo que queríamos.

-Es verdad, podríamos ayudarles, ¿verdad Inuyasha? –Aome hablo a mi favor.

-Hazle caso a Yato Aome, además no hay forma de que yo trabaje con este seudodios –dijo Inuyasha en forma arrogante.

-Nadie te necesita, yo puedo arreglármelas solo –Yato tomo la misma posición de Inuyasha.

-¿Es un reto? –dijo Inuyasha desenfundando su espada.

Pero antes de que Yato llamara a Yukkine había que intervenir.

-Iremos con ellos Yato –dije muy firme en mi decisión.

-Hiyori –

-Ya dije Yato y sabes bien que nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Es verdad, además no creo que este mal –habló Yukkine un poco distraído.

-Así será mejor, necesitan trabajar juntos para lograr su cometido. –Era la anciana Kaede que mantenía los ojos cerrados –ahora todos salgan, por favor solo quédense Inuyasha y Yato.

Que mal, secretos eso no podría significar nada bueno.

-Vamos Hiyori, te mostrare algo interesante. –Era Aome que con una sonrisa me estaba sacando.

La seguí de cerca, quizá no me mostraría nada, solo quería que yo me saliera. Llegamos a un pequeño lago, donde nos sentamos, la vista era en verdad muy linda, la luz hacía que el agua brillara, era tan clara que se podían distinguir a los peces, era verdad, difícilmente se vería algo así en nuestra época.

-Es hermoso verdad –Aome no apartaba la vista del lago.

-Si, creo que en nuestra época ya no hay nada igual –

-Cuando vine por primera vez fue un accidente, estaba muy asustada, además de que no conocía a nadie, poco a poco fui haciendo amigos –en eso se rio –perdona a Miroku, en realidad no es tan malo, solo es un pervertido, pero tiene a Sango así que va a estar bien –volteo hacia mi y me dio una mirada muy linda y feliz –todo pasa por algo Hiyori, creo que estés aquí es algo bueno, solo ten paciencia.

-Si, creo que tienes razón, aunque extraño mucho a mis padres. –me sentí nostálgica, no sabía que pasaría cuando regrese.

*Inuyasha pov*

La verdad es que no sería agradable tener que pasar el tiempo con ese chico, no sabía que era lo que tenia que decir Kaede.

-Tienen que trabajar juntos –hablo sin rodeos Kaede.

-No estoy interesado –dije poniendo a Tessaiga en mi espalda.

-Yo tampoco –era la vos de Yato.

-No están en posición de negar, necesitan cada uno de la ayuda del otro si quieren llegar a su objetivo.

-Khe, no necesito saber nada de ese oráculo, nada que no pueda descubrir por mi cuenta

-Es cierto, además sería muy molesto tener a esta bestia todo el día –Yato dijo en tono de burla o molesto, la verdad no lo sabía.

-A callar los dos, tienen que hacerlo por el bien de Aome y Hiyori. –la voz de Kaede hablaba muy en serio.

Me quede callado un momento analizando todo, ¿Por qué por su bien?

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellas en esto? – preguntó Yato en tono serio.

-El oráculo es un ser demoniaco, siempre que conteste una pregunta se lleva algo a cambio, regularmente es a quien el corazón quiere mas.

Ante este comentario Yato y yo nos sonrojamos a un tono muy elevado, sin saber bien como reaccionar, que pasaba por mi mente, a quien debería querer es a Kikyo, ¿o no?

-Entonces no sería mejor dejarlas –dijo Yato aun muy sonrojado.

-No pueden – Kaede abrió los ojos –Eso seria aun peor.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte muy serio.

-Si llegan a encontrar el oráculo y este les cobra no hará nada que puedan hacer para protegerlas.

-Bueno, pero ¿Por qué tendría yo que ir a ayudar si no tengo nada que preguntar?, así me ahorro problemas. – en realidad si había algo que quería preguntar, solo que yo no iba a dejar que ellos se enteraran.

-Inuyasha, deja de ser tan terco – Kaede se quedo pensando –necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Qué quieres anciana?

-No seas irrespetuoso, solo necesito que le hagas una pregunta por mi.

-¿Por qué yo Kaede? –

-Porque si no hare que Aome diga su conjuro las veces que sea necesario –parecía que Kaede lo disfrutaba.

-Esta bien, lo siento por mi ahora tendré que soportar las ocurrencias de este seudodios –dije a lo bajo para que no me escucharan.

-Ja, yo no quiero tu ayuda bestia – Yato se hacia el digno.

-Bueno, ahora tienen que partir, les diré donde se encuentra el templo, y por favor piensen bien lo que hacen.

-Pero no me has dicho lo que quieres preguntar anciana –dije sin ánimos.

-Es verdad, pues lo que quiero que preguntes es –se quedo pensando -¿Qué debo hacer para que Inuyasha no sea tan fastidioso? –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Kaede, era una trampa –dije abriendo muy grande los ojos.

-Eres un tonto –se reía Yato, pero un golpe en el estomago lo calmo.

La hora de golpeas había iniciado.

*Fin del Inuyasha pov*

* * *

><p>El lago estaba muy hermoso, me parecía que Hiyori era una buena persona, Yato y ella se llevaban muy bien, no como Inuyasha y yo, bueno es algo triste, en eso un ruido interrumpió el silencio.<p>

-Cuidado –le grité a Hiyori al ver que un youkai acuático salía del agua, en ese momento agradecí al cielo haber traído mi arco y flechas, firmemente tensé el arco y apunté. La flecha salió directo a la cabeza del youkai, la flecha sagrada lo deshizo en segundos.

-Vaya que si es difícil que algo así pase en nuestro mundo –rio Hiyori.

-Es verdad, pero esta clase de youkais no logran hacer mucho daño –le dije con un gesto de la mano. –creo que ya es hora de que volvamos.

-Tienes razón, esos dos no pueden estar por mucho juntos.

Volvimos a la aldea platicando de algunas cosas del futuro, al llegar vimos que nuestras deducciones eran ciertas, Inuyasha y Yato estaban peleando.

-Inuyasha, abajo – al momento Inuyasha cayo al suelo.

-Aome, no tenías que hacer eso –

-¿Qué les dijo la anciana Kaede? –pregunté evadiendo a Inuyasha.

Yato desvió la mirada, había algo que no debíamos saber –Nos dijo la ubicación del templo, y lo que teníamos que hacer.

-Es verdad, ahora tenemos que ir para allá –dijo Inuyasha en tono arrogante.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –pregunté muy emocionada por la idea.

-Kaede me pidió que le hiciera una pregunta al oráculo –Inuyasha desvió la mirada

-Esta bien, creo que esto podría ser bueno – dije sonriendo ampliamente.

Preparamos todo para irnos, había que tomar provisiones y cosas para el viaje, ahora solo quedaba ponerse en marcha, no había que perder tiempo, Naraku debía saber de nuestros movimientos y no se ocultaría por mucho mas, por otro lado ahora teníamos otra misión, y mas personas a quien ayudar, aun no entendía bien en que era lo que podríamos ayudar a Yato y a Hiyori, pero yo haría mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Sango, Miroku, tengo que pedirles un favor –les dije muy calmada.

-¿Qué pasa Aome? –dijo Sango un poco preocupada.

-Necesito que se queden aquí con Shippo, no debemos bajar la guardia.

-Es verdad, Naraku puede aparecer en cualquier momento –dijo Inuyasha muy serio.

-Descuida Aome, nosotros cuidaremos de Shippo, si llega a haber algún cambio les avisamos – dijo Sango dándome un abrazo.

Salimos de la aldea, en dirección al norte, esta misión no iba a ser sencilla, ahora solo quedaba una cosa que hacer y era ir en busca del oráculo sin preocuparnos por Naraku, mis pensamientos iban viajado solos, hasta que una sombra paso en frente de nosotros, creí detectar una presencia maligna, fue solo por un momento y luego se desvaneció.

-¿Qué pasa Aome? –me preguntó Inuyasha que caminaba a mi lado.

-No es nada, me pareció detectar una presencia maligna, pero ahora no siento nada.

-¿Por qué se detienen? –nos preguntó Yato también deteniéndose.

-Creo que ya hemos avanzado suficiente, podemos parar a descansar ¿no? –era la voz de Yukkine.

-Esta bien, podemos detenernos en aquel rio –dijo Inuyasha y Yato asintió.

En el lago seguía sin poder estar tranquila, aquella presencia, estaba segura de que pertenecía a Naraku. Mientras yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos Yukkine y Hiyori estaban jugando a orillas del rio, mientras Inuyasha y Yato discutían de algo sin sentido.

El aire soplaba muy frio, iba a meterme al agua, pero un ruido intervino, un youkai salió del bosque, se veía poderoso. Inuyasha tomo a Tessaiga transformada, y Yato llamo a Yukkine.

-Aome, lleva a Hiyori a un lugar seguro –asentí con la cabeza en lo que tomaba mi arco y mis flechas.

-Vamos Hiyori –

Yato e Inuyasha se pusieron en posición de pelea, cuidando uno la espalda del otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, gracias por leer esta historia :D espero que les guste, por favor dejen lo que piensan en un review gracias :3<strong>


	5. ¿Un youkai poderoso?

**¿Un youkai poderoso?**

Los youkais salieron por encima de los árboles, rodeándonos por completo, estaba claro de quien era la trampa: Naraku. Después de tanto tiempo al fin se decide a salir, creo que no sabía de Yato. Hiyori y yo nos escondimos detrás de unos árboles, sé que aquí no estamos seguras, pero tengo mi arco y mis flechas.

Inuyasha tiene a Tessaiga con las dos manos, se ve preparado para la batalla por alguna razón las extensiones de Naraku aún no atacan, quizás es porque Kanna o Kagura están aquí y esperan sus órdenes, Inuyasha no tiene paciencia.

-¡Viento cortante!- se escucha su grito, logra eliminar gran cantidad, pero no son muchos a comparación de los que vienen, es la primera vez que nos atacan tantos. Ahora sería buena la ayuda de Sango y el monje Miroku.

-¡Tu, quien profanaría esta tierra del sol naciente! Con mi llegada, yo, el Dios Yato arrasaré con el Sekki ¡Y expulsaré a esta enorme contaminación!-Yato dijo estas extrañas palabras al tiempo que deslizaba dos dedos por lo largo de su espada, por un minuto logré ver un resplandor, levanto en el aire con firmeza su espada y empezó a correr en dirección a las extensiones. Cuando comenzó a cortar las extensiones solo se podían apreciar sus movimientos rápidos junto a los de Inuyasha, el filo que tenía su espada era increíble, pero Tessaiga no se le quedaba atrás. La mayoría de las extensiones terminaban desechas por los constates ataques de Yato e Inuyasha.

Después de una dura lucha los insectos se retiraron y las extensiones fueron derrotadas. Corrí en dirección a Inuyasha, no sería bueno que Naraku se enterara de nuestros planes.

-¡Inuyasha!- grité - ¿Crees que Naraku…- mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por una mujer que descendía de una pluma.

-¡Kagura!- Inuyasha apuntó con Tessaiga- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Descuida Inuyasha, solo vine a informar a Naraku, ¿Quién es él?

-Vete de aquí Kagura- No debíamos dejar que se enteraran de nada

Kagura movió sus ojos viendo a Yato y a Hiyori –Bueno- movió el abanico que traía en sus manos -¡DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS!- El aire convertido en cuchillas iba en muchas direcciones, mientras Inuyasha y Yato las esquivaban Kagura escapó. Una cuchilla alcanzó mi brazo, pues yo no era tan hábil como los otros dos.

-¿Estas bien Aome?- Inuyasha tenía cara de preocupación

-Si- me dirigí a mi mochila –Solo necesito curarme – Sonreí al tiempo que sacaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios

-Deja que te ayude- se ofreció amablemente Hiyori

-¿Quién es ese tal Naraku?- la pregunta venía de Yato

-¡Hey, Yato, déjame salir!- la voz de Yukkine venía de las espadas

-Si, vuelve Yukkine-

Yukkine se volvió a transformar, todos nos sentamos alrededor de una pequeña fogata

-Naraku es un demonio que esta en busca de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, en este viaje no tendría por qué meterse- la voz de Inuyasha sonaba seca y lúgubre –Si Naraku llegara a encontrar primero lo que estamos buscando, entonces tendríamos problemas

El silencio reino por un momento -¿Qué pasaría si Naraku se apoderará del oráculo?- Hiyori habló viendo a la fogata

-Lo peor sería para Aome y para mi- Inuyasha se quedó pensando –Pero probablemente no podrían hacer ya la pregunta – El silencio volvió a reinar –Khe no dejaré que eso pase- su voz sonaba firme

* * *

><p>La tarde pasó muy rápido, seguíamos avanzando por el camino, casualmente salían algunos ayakis, pero la mayoría eran muy débiles. Nos sentamos a descansar en una pequeña aldea y escuchamos a unos aldeanos hablar.<p>

-Dicen que es un gran youkai- habló el primer aldeano

-Solo espero que dejé a los jóvenes de la aldea- sonó la voz de otro

-Hasta ahora toma a todos por igual-

Inuyasha se acercó a hablarles –Oigan ¿Qué era lo que estaban diciendo?-

Los aldeanos no reaccionaron muy bien -¡Ah un monstruo!- se alejaron corriendo y gritando

La que tuvo que interferir fue Aome, aunque los aldeanos son muy desconfiados –Esperen, ¿Qué era lo que estaban diciendo?- Aome los persiguió hasta alcanzarlos

Los aldeanos la miraron por un instante –Es que ahora hay una criatura que se está robando a las personas de la aldea- dijo uno de ellos

-Nos dirigíamos a pedirle ayuda al Dios… - las palabras fueron interrumpidas por la intervención de cierto chico de ojos azules

-¿Alguien llamó a un Dios?- dijo Yato interponiéndose entre los aldeanos y Aome tenía su típica sonrisa entre felicidad y cara de gato

-¿Es usted un Dios?- vaya los aldeanos son muy fáciles de convencer- Pues no lo parece- bueno, no tanto

La cara de Yato cambió –Bueno, yo soy el gran Dios Yato, si quieren mi ayuda- les extendió su mano con los cinco dedos extendidos –Les costará cinco yenes

-¿Yenes?- el aldeano parecía extrañado- ¿Qué es un yen?

-Ja, parece que no te van a pagar- Inuyasha se burló de Yato

-Bueno, entonces podrían pagar con otra cosa- sugirió Aome

Nos encaminamos a la casa de los aldeanos, donde nos dirían bien como actuaba el monstruo

-Regularmente ataca en la noche, a quienes están fuera de sus casas son los primeros, las sombras de la noche impiden ver por donde llega, nunca hemos visto regresar a quienes se lleva-

-Entonces hay que esperar que sea la noche para atacar- exclamo Inuyasha tronándose los dedos

-Pero nadie quiere ya salir de sus casas- intervino un aldeano

-Pues, entonces habrá que usar una carnada –Yato sugirió con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Te quieres ofrecer como voluntario bestia?-

-Sería mejor que lo hicieras tú seudodios- Inuyasha volteo la cara

-Bueno, creo que yo podría ir- dije tratando de evitar una pelea

-No Hiyori, tu no puedes ir- Yato hablo muy serio

No permitiría que me dijera que hacer –No Yato, yo quiero hacerlo-

-Será mejor que le hagas caso a este seudodios- Inuyasha intervino- Tú no tienes como protegerte, y parece que le importas mucho a estos dos- dijo señalando a Yato y Yukkine

-Entonces deja que lo haga yo- se escucho la voz firme de Aome

-Pero Aome…- Inuyasha iba a empezar el mismo problema que Yato conmigo

-No Inuyasha, yo puedo defenderme con mi arco y mis flechas, además puedo intentar purificarlo- la mirada de Aome decía que no iba a cambiar de idea

Inuyasha no se veía convencido, pero al final cedió ante aquella mirada intimidante –Esta bien, pero por favor ten mucho cuidado Aome-

-Lo prometo Inuyasha- ahora estaba todo decidido, Aome seria la carnada, mientras Yato e Inuyasha esperaban encima de los árboles, lo único que restaba era esperar

* * *

><p>No faltaba mucho para que oscureciera, quizá era algo tonto haberme ofrecido de voluntaria, pero estoy segura que Inuyasha no dejara que me pase nada. Por si acaso llevo una capa, bajo la cual están mi arco y mis flechas, no debería tomarnos mucho tiempo, puede que solo sea un débil youkai. Poco a poco la gente va entrando a sus casas para no volver a salir, alrededor de las 7:30 ya no hay nadie, solamente estoy yo caminado por las calles, incluso Hiyori está con los aldeanos, se ve que es muy valiente, además Yukkine y Yato están dispuestos a todo por ella.<p>

Ya son las 8:25 y todo esta obscuro, los tonos grises cubren todo, no se ve ni el fuego proveniente de las casas, solo mis pasos se oyen peor pronto quedan al aire por tanto silencio, no hay señales de que el youkai vaya a aparecer, casi me estoy quedando dormida y siento que ya conozco cada rincón de la aldea.

-Inuyasha- susurro por lo bajo, por si acaso

En un salto Inuyasha esta a mi lado -¿Qué pasa Aome? ¿Sentiste algo?

-No, no puedo sentir nada- hago una cara de decepción

Inuyasha iba a decir algo pero un ruido proveniente de donde estaba Yato lo distrajo. Corrimos hacia esa dirección y vimos a Yato luchando con un youkai

-Vaya que aquí la gente está desesperada- se escucho que Yato decía, lo cual por cierto no entendí

-¡Tú, quien profanaría esta tierra del sol naciente! Con mi llegada, yo, el Dios Yato- su discurso fue interrumpido por Inuyasha

-Apúrate princesita, debiste haber acabado con este youkai- se burlo Inuyasha- ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!- aplicando esta técnica el youkai desapareció –Eso fue fácil-

-Si, demasiado fácil- dijo Yato volviendo a la normalidad a Yukkine

Yo, solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa, entonces algo detrás llamo mi atención, fue una sombra que pasó por un momento, pero juraría que pertenecía a alguien poderoso, decidí no tomarlo con importancia por el momento y mejor seguir mi camino.

**Este es el capítulo de hoy, ¿quieren saber quien es la personna o youkai que vio Aome? espero reviews, me gustaría que dejaran alguno.**

**Se depide Lucian :3**


	6. ¿Esa soy yo?

**Hola a todos, jaja no me maten por estar tanto tiempo publicando :D es que ya saben, la vida el sol :3 jaja el calentamiento global, muchas cosas, pero en fin, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten, y me digan que piensan.**

**¿Esa soy yo?**

Mi cuerpo temblaba a causa del aura que se sentía, no sé cómo no pude detectarlo antes, no era la misma esencia de Naraku, pero se podía ver que no era nada mejor, Inuyasha olfateaba por todos lados, siguiendo con cualquier rastro que hubiese dejado aquel ser, el camino del viento cortante en efecto devasto a un pequeño youkai, pero ahora…

*Flash back*

-Eso fue fácil –Inuyasha se colocó a Tessaiga por detrás, recién de lanzar el viento cortante.

-Sí, demasiado fácil –Yato transformo a Yukkine, pero su cara demostraba demasiada preocupación.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa que haya sido ya no existe – Inuyasha sonreía victorioso.

De pronto pude percibir algo, no sabría decir que era, pero podía decir con certeza que no era Naraku –Inuyasha, creo que… -Señale involuntariamente hacia el camino del viento cortante –Creo que no estamos solos.

Inuyasha, Yato y Yukkine voltearon a ver qué pasaba, pero el único que pudo comprenderme fue Inuyasha, su buen olfato comenzó a funcionar.

-¿Qué pasa Aome? – la voz de Yukkine rompió el silencio.

-Ven Sekki – Yato gritó para que Yukkine se transformara en las dos espadas.

* * *

><p>No creo que haya pasado nada interesante, deben de seguir en la espera de aquel ayaki, mientras yo estoy aquí en casa de la anciana makino, la única que quiso darnos asilo, aunque nosotros seamos quienes destruirán al mounstro y creo que jamás me dejaran participar en batallas, aunque en mi forma de medio fantasma soy mucho más fuerte, ahora solo queda esperar, esperar a ver qué pasa.<p>

Un sonido atraviesa la puerta y veo una figura que me es muy familiar.

-Hola Yato, ¿Ya terminó todo? – le sonrió como siempre, aunque es raro que no venga con Aome e Inuyasha.

-Hiyorin –Cofcu-san aparece por detrás.

-Cofcu-san, hacía mucho que ya no te veíamos – corro hacia ella con sigilo, no quiero despertar a la anciana makino.

-Hiyorin, no podemos quedarnos aquí, ya sé cómo podemos salir –Cofcu-san, parecía tener una sonrisa muy grande.

-¿De verdad? –Quizá era una de las mejores noticias que había escuchado en mucho tiempo –Solo déjame avisarle a Inuyasha y Aome, ya sabes ellos han sido muy buenos…

-No Hiyori, no podemos confiar en ellos- Yato hablo firme.

-Pero ¿Por qué? – no había motivos para que eso pasara.

-Lo siento Hiyori, pero así son las cosas, ahora debemos darnos prisa, así que ya vámonos – Yato salió seguido por Yukkine y por Cofcu-san, de verdad ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo muy extrañas, pero ahora lo único que se podía hacer era seguir con ellos.

* * *

><p>-Inuyasha, esta presencia no es nada bueno, creo que es…<p>

Una espada salió de la nada, venia seguida por muchas otras, pero nadie se veía.

-Cuidado Aome – Inuyasha dio un salto, para cubrirme con su tela de rata de fuego. –Aome, ve a buscar un lugar para cubrirte, Yato, trata de buscar de donde provienen estas cosas.

Corrí hasta llegar a una raíz de árbol muy grande, pero desde donde podía ver todo.

Desde donde estaba se veía a Yato esquivando espadas y corriendo muy rápido, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera lanzar tantas espadas, movía tan rápido a Yukkine que era casi imperceptible. Por su arte Inuyasha lanzaba ataques continuos, pero ninguno parecía darle al objetivo. Desesperante, esa era la situación.

No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, creo que podría seguir su esencia, tan solo necesito un par de segundos.

-El arco del monte… - me tapo la boca, lo último que quiero es que descubran mi ubicación.

Ahora estoy corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la cabaña de la anciana Makino, aunque traiga mi arco el de Kikyo siempre me ha ayudado a calmar mi mente, no puedo percibir nada, paso por detrás de la batalla, corriendo por el bosque, ya estoy muy cerca, solo un par de pasos más.

Tengo el pulso acelerado, y por eso creo que alucino ver a Yato seguido de Hiyori y Yukkine, no puedo evitarlo, volteo en dirección a la batalla y allí esta él, supongo que es un mal truco de mi cabeza.

-Anciana Makino –Está dormida, paso cuidadosamente, tomo el arco, que bueno que siempre lo traigo conmigo, dejo el otro, veo rápidamente si Hiyori está ahí, la miro dormir, creo que todavía no se acostumbra a la era feudal.

Cuando salgo de la cabaña la situación sigue igual, tenso el arco y despejo mi mente, tranquilizo mi respiración, el arco sigue tensado, y allí esta, la única línea que me conduce al enemigo, espera, hay una, dos, tres más, no es solo uno, ese es el motivo por el que no podemos acabar solo con uno, se mueven muy rápido, solo tengo una oportunidad antes de dar mi ubicación, respiro profundo, concentro todo mi poder espiritual, un disparo, una oportunidad.

-Tres, un solo disparo – va directo hacia el objetivo, y el clásico color morado se dispersa por todos lados, la flecha dio.

Los ataques cesaron, entonces ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-Inuyasha –corrí hacia él, estaba segura de que lo peor no había pasado.

-Aome, - su olfato volvió a funcionar.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? –Yato bajo la guardia.

-Este olor no me gusta nada –Inuyasha seguía olfateando –Sal ya cobarde –Apuntaba con la espada a cualquier dirección – Viento cortante –

*Fin del flash back*

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Inuyasha? –Yato ahora tampoco bajaba la guardia, algo no iba del todo bien, pero ¿que ganaban con atacar a esta aldea?, una idea poco común cruzó por mi mente. – ¡Hiyori! –Grite sin pensarlo, salí lo más veloz podido, debía estar mal, un error, rece para que así fuera.

-¡Hiyori! – un alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo al verla despertar como si nada hubiera pasado, segundos después apareció Yato, creo que solo lo preocupe, menos mal que ya todo estaba bien ¿o no?...

-¿Qué pasa Aome? – su sonrisa parecía la de siempre, pero…

-No, no es nada, lamentablemente no pudimos encontrar a el atacante, pero creo que ya todo va a estar bien – sonreí más para mí que para ella, sabía que mis palabras no eran verdad, mis sentidos me decían que debía estar atenta, algo no iba bien, y yo descubriría que es ese algo.

-Si además, cualquier cosa que haya aquí no puede conmigo, el gran dios Yato – y aquella aura tan particular rodeo a Yato, hasta que un golpe lo recibió por detrás.

-Deja de fanfarronear, presumido –

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué has dejado sola la aldea? –Salte hacia él, ahora creo que el enemigo escapó.

-No pude detectar ningún aroma, nada, el enemigo supo bien como borrar sus pistas. –Decepción, eso se veía en su cara.

-Inuyasha algo no anda bien aquí, creo que solo estamos dirigiéndonos a una trampa – Yukkine hablaba con la verdad, era muy cierto lo que dijo, solo pudo decir los sentimientos de todos.

-No tenemos por qué caer en su juego, no se llevaron nada que necesitemos, además de que solo sería una distracción y una pérdida de tiempo – La lógica de Yato era aplastante.

-Es verdad, creo que lo que debemos hacer es seguir con nuestro camino, no tenemos tiempo para más distracciones -¿En verdad Yato e Inuyasha estaban de acuerdo en algo?

-Pero puede haber personas inocentes involucradas, Inuyasha, Yato, creo que lo mejor sería ir solo para saber que puede pasar –No estaba de acuerdo con esos dos, no mientras eso implique que más gente inocente muera.

-No insistas Aome, eso solo sería una pérdida de tiempo, creo que lo mejor es seguir nuestro camino.

-No Inuyasha, tu escúchame, no debemos dejar que personas que no tienen la culpa de nada mueran así, además de que luego aquella cosa se podría unir a Naraku, y entonces tendríamos más problemas de los que necesitamos.

-Pero Aome – la voz del menos esperado interrumpió el próximo abajo que se acercaba.

-Personalmente, creo que es fundamental que vayan –

-Hiyori –Yato parecía más sorprendido que todos -¿Por qué hiyori?

Hiyori volteo la cara, de verdad no parecía ella… -Porque si no, jamás volverán a ver a Hiyori.

-Tú no eres Hiyori – Todos teníamos la misma cara de horror.

* * *

><p>-Yato, ¿a dónde vamos? –Llevábamos mucho tiempo caminando, y el cielo nocturno empezaba a mostrar señales de vida.<p>

-No te rindas Hiyori, no falta mucho – Yukkine estaba demasiado animado…

-Por favor Hiyorin, no te desesperes, mira allí está el templo – Cofcu-san sonrió mientras señalaba en dirección a un pequeño templo que estaba oculto entre los árboles.

Yato se apresuró para sonreír y tomar mi mano, eso no era normal en él, y yo por mi parte me sonroje mucho –Yato, no creo que deberías –

-Clámate Hiyori, todo va a estar bien - ahora su sonrisa era mas animada.

-Si Yato, confio en ti – Yato seguía mirando al frente, pero no parecía él, de alguna forma no parecía él.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que tal? Les ha gustado esta historia, creo que va quedando bien, pero nada es mejor que la opinión de quien la lee, asi que ¿Les parece si me dejan un comentario? Cualquier critica constuctiva es bien recibida, pero siempre sea bien puesta, jaja acepto ideas, y bueno ya todo esta dicho asi que... no olviden seguir mis otras historias y sayonara <strong>

_**la vida es como una cebolla, se pela por capas y a veces lloras **_

_**-no me acuerdo quien lo dijo, pero debio de ser alguien**_

**Cae el telon...**

**se despide hikaru ...**


	7. ¿Pero que?

**Hola! jaja hacia tanto de no ... bueno da lo mismo, he aquí con un nuevo cpitulo, algo corto pero es algo, bueno disfrútenlo, dejen sus comentarios.**

* * *

><p>los personajes de noragami, y los de inuyasha no son mios, son de sus respectivos autores, jaj al fin me acorde de ponerlo.<p>

¿Pero que?

Mi cuerpo y mi mente no supieron cómo reaccionar, no estaba frente a la verdadera Hiyori, entonces ¿Quién podría ser? En estos momentos podría ser cualquiera, si bien podría ser el mismo Naraku también podría ser un conocido de Yato, doy un paso hacia atrás, tal vez sea una creatura muy peligrosa, pero definitivamente logro engañarnos con Hiyori-

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho con hiyori? –Yato no tardó mucho en salir de su sorpresa, estaba alterado, tomo a la falsa Hiyori por el cuello y empezó a estrangularla.

-S-si intentas ma-matarme jamás sabrás donde esta Hiyori –después se rio burlonamente y un humo espeso empezó a brotar de su cuerpo.

Yato se alejó por instinto, era veneno, Inuyasha y su sensible nariz no resistirían mucho.

-Inuyasha, ¡despeja el veneno con tu viento cortante! –grite sin contenerme, tal vez así también podríamos capturarlo.

-Detente ahí, no escaparas –grito un Inuyasha mareado para después lanzar su tan clásico ataque.

Al fin pudimos ver la cara de la falsa Hiyori, era un espíritu que parecía ser del Sengoku, con unos grandes ojos cafés y el cabello hasta los codos.

-¿Qué ha hecho con hiyori? –Yato amenazaba poderosamente con su espada.

Aquella chica solo se le quedo viendo en un profundo silencio, quedaba claro que no iba a hablar.

-No me obligues a usar mi espada –Sin fallar el pulso y son duda de cortar su cuello, así se veía Yato.

-¿O que _Yaboku?-_esta última palabra la dijo con especial intención, ¿Yaboku? Creí que se llamaba Yato.

Yato dio un paso atrás, perdiendo un momento la cordura, lo que haya querido decir aquella chica, lo afecto

-Yato, Yato, despierta –Yukkine hablo desde las espadas.

-O ya está bien de juegos, dinos que es lo que has hecho y con quien estas aliada, claro si quieres aunque sea un poco de piedad –Inuyasha y su paciencia que no tiene.

-No tengo ningún motivo para hablar contigo, hibrido – quien fuera esta chica, me desespero.

-Creo que sabes muy bien con quien estás hablando y de lo que somos capaces, solo te lo preguntare una vez más ¿Dónde está Hiyori?

Sigo intentando descubrir que es lo que tiene de distinto Yato, me pareció poco educado de su parte que no se despidiera de Aome, y los demás, creo que aunque siempre está peleando con Inuyasha ese par son muy amigos, no entiendo por qué el cambio de actitud, además,¿ no Cofcu-san se perdió en el pueblo?, aquí está pasando algo muy extraño, creo que de hecho… no, no es nada….

-Vamos Hiyori, ya llegamos –Yato soltó mi mano y corrió rumbo a la entrada de aquel pequeño templo.

-Oye Yato, vas a tener que volver a explicarme por qué nos fuimos son avisar, sabes aun no me queda del todo claro –me quede unos quince minutos sin recibir respuesta.

-Vamos, no querrás que la noche nos sorprenda –dijo con un sepulcral tono Yukkine.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, jamas espere llegar a escuchar a Yukkine hablar asi, es raro –No, vamos.

No quería quedarme atrás, algo no olia bien, el templo… me parece vagamente familiar, creo que alguna vez lei de él, pero no puedo acordarme que decía, ni donde lo habia leído.

-Dime Yato, este templo ¿Cuál es? ¿Dónde habia escuchado de él antes?

Yato detuvo su caminar, se volteo y con una mirada extraña en el rostro hablo –Veras, recuerdo que ustedes llevaban una materia de historia, nunca escuchaste nombrar acerca del templo de las tinieblas –

Ahora lo recuerdo, el templo de las tinieblas, era un pequeño templo ubicado en Osaka, al inicio se llamaba el templo de los espiritus, pero comenzaron a practicarse ritos muy extraños en él, cada vez se hacían mas oscuros y misterosos, hasta que solo se usaba para ritos de magia negra.

Mi cuerpo se detuvo, ahora podía saber que todos ellos no eran nada buenos, ni siquiera eran ellos, si, creo que lo sospeche desde el principio, el olor de Yato era diferente, mi error fue no darme cuenta.

Trate de correr, al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero aquella cosa no solo era muy buena engañando, sino también muy agil.

-Lo siento mucho Hiyori, pero no tengo elección – habla Yato antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.


	8. Ilusiones

_**Hola! Día de actualizar... ¿que tal? **_

_**Los personajes no son mios, son de sus respectivos autores**_

* * *

><p>Ilusiones<p>

Aome:

¿Cuántas veces hemos estado en la misma situación? En una trampa de Naraku, pero esta vez había algo distinto, la trampa no era para nosotros, Naraku no estaba jugando solo con nosotros, ¿Qué interés podría tener en un dios pobre? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la perla de shikon y con nosotros en sí? Aquí hay algo malo, bueno además del hecho de que secuestraron a Hiyori y Naraku esté involucrado en esto…

-Vamos Sekki – es la voz de Yato, ha reaccionado impulsivamente, la chica youkai que era su objetivo se mueve rápidamente esquivando los sutiles movimientos de Yukkine

Era ágil, mucho, y eso no era bueno para nosotros

Tensión, ¿Cómo puedo escapar de esto? No hay manera; esta cosa, imitación barata de Yato, tenía mucha habilidad; ahora mismo no es lo que más me preocupa ¿Qué quieren hacer conmigo en este templo? Esta es la época dónde comenzaron a hacer los ritos oscuros… ¿Por qué yo? Existe la posibilidad de que pueda ganar algo de tiempo, si, solo tengo que dar mi mejor golpe… ¡Jungle!

*/*

Si es un demonio puedo derribarlo con una flecha sagrada, pero necesito que haya un punto ciego en un lugar abierto, debo esperar el momento oportuno…

Espera… Inuyasha está parado sin hacer nada, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se mueve? Solo está ahí viendo a la nada con una cara de horror que le deforma todo el rostro, esto no es digno de él.

-¡Garras de acero! - ¿Qué? ¿Un ataque al aire? ¿Qué hace?

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué haces? – Grito desesperadamente sin recibir respuesta - ¡Inuyasha! –Necesito ayuda - ¡Inuyasha! – Sigo esperando una respuesta - ¡Inuyasha!

*OwO*

Ya está, mi mejor patada bien acomodada, ¿pero qué…? Mi patada es detenida fácilmente y tras ella veo la sonrisa perfecta de un falso dios. Bravo, mi mejor patada solo sirve en ayakis menores.

-¿Qué intentas Hiyori? – Dice al tiempo que toma mi mano y baja mi pie.

No puedo evitarlo, estoy aterrada y no sé qué hacer, pero no puedo demostrarlo, tengo que tener una actitud fuerte; así que aunque algo dentro de mí me dice que me rinda, golpeo firmemente a "Yato" en la cara, me alejo cautelosamente como medida precautoria.

-Te arrepentirás de eso- La vos del falso Yato…. Suena tanto a él…

-¿Qué quieres de mi? – Mi voz el firme, genial.

-¿Qué? ¿La niña ha decidido jugar? – A cada palabra, solo puedo pensar ¿Quién es?

-¿Qué quieres de mi? – No pienso retroceder - ¿Dónde está Yato?

-Es suficiente Hakkudoshi – Una voz extraña y proveniente de la oscuridad salió de la nada - puedes volver a tu forma, ve con Kanna y los demás

"Yato" se retiró

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – Hablo a la nada mientras giro buscando algo o a alguien.

-Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es…. Bueno, eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, solo diré que tengo asuntos pendientes con Inuyasha y un conocido que los tiene con Yato.

-¿Y eso, que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Más de lo que piensas – Un hombre envuelto en una piel de mono salió de las penumbras; no se lograba ver su cara, ni su fisonomía, pero poseía un aura temible y llena de odio.


End file.
